


Daddy's Boy

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter gets bullied at school and his dad looks after him. It's incest so if you're not okay with that, don't read it.DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 322





	Daddy's Boy

It wasn't the first time it happened. Peter had walked out of his last class of the day to be met with Flash and his horrible friends. They had been taunting him all day, getting on at him for being a geek, not being as strong or as cool as the others. 

The 16 year old had had enough of it and during third period, he snapped back at them, boy realising he had signed himself off for a beating.

Five of them surrounded him and beat him to a pulp, luckily there was a teacher nearby who was leaving for the day to stop them before it got much worse. 

Peter was left with bruises and cuts, blood in various places. The teacher called his father, but Tony was in meetings all day and had told his secretary not to bother him, so Ms. Lovel drove him home and waited for him to go inside before leaving. 

He felt horrible embarrassed, miserable even. He could hardly walk, his legs were like jelly falling over every time the pain got too much. Gently he lay himself down on the sofa, waiting for his dad to come home. 

Peter and his dad lived alone, his mother left years ago and they never heard from her again. Peter didn't seem to mind because his dad always made up for it, treating him like his whole world. He loved being an only child, but now he was worried for Flash because Tony was NOT going to be happy when he hears about this.

An hour later the door opened as Tony walked in, "Hey Pete! I'm home!" He called happily as he placed his briefcase on the table with his keys.

Peter tried to get up but he couldn't, he didn't have the strength to stand up. He cursed as he lay back down. 

"Petie?" Tony called out, walking in the door to where he was. Tony noticed Peter looking disheveled and like he was in pain.

"Peter? Baby are you okay?" Tony rushed to his side and kneeled on the floor beside him. 

Peter shook his head. "It hurts dad, there were five of them this time." He winced as he tried to move his arms to hug his dad. 

"Stop honey, you'll hurt yourself," Tony helped him to lie down and put a cushion under his head. "I'm gonna fucking kill that guy." He muttered as he helped his son get comfortable. 

"Please don't dad, I'll be okay," Peter sighed, resting his head back. 

Tony worriedly watched over his sons face and stroked his hair. "You need to have a shower or a bath kiddo, get you all cleaned up. Which do you want?"

"Bath," Peter sighed, closing his eyes as he felt his fathers gently touch on his face. Tony pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and stood up. 

"I'll go run you one Peter, I'll be back in a second." 

Tony left the room and came back in about ten minutes. He leaned down and slowly brought Peter's arms around his neck. "It's okay honey, I've got you. Come on,"

Tony carried him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. "Are you going to be okay? I can come check up on you if you want."

Peter nodded and winced, pain in both his arms as he tried to move to take his top off. Tony felt terrible, his poor little boy was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Do you need help? I know it's awkward because it's me, but the offer is there."

Peter looked into his fathers eyes and breathed in hastily, "Yes please daddy, I can't do it myself."

His father slowly helped him take his shirt off and dropped it to the side, before helping his son to stand. "I'm going to take your trousers off, is that okay?"

Peter nodded and grabbed a hold of his dad's shoulders as he felt his trousers being taken down slowly. He never felt so insecure and embarrassed. His body was in so much pain, and he hated that his dad had to see him like this.

Tony's eyes searched over the bruises on his chest. His fingers lightly traced over one as Peter shivered under him. 

"I've put some muscle relaxant in the bath, and some nice bubbles sweetheart, so you're okay. Can you take off your pants?"

"I can do my underwear dad, don't worry." 

Tony looked up at him and half smiled, "Okay Peter, I'll be in the other room. Call me if you need me." Peter nodded and smiled and watched as Tony left the room.

Peter was left cold and worried, shaking as he looked down his own body, seeing the marks left by the boys. He remembered the loving touch of his father, and his worried face when he saw the bruises. 

-

A nice half hour bath and a good meal later, Peter decided he wanted to head to bed, feeling like he could walk a little better. Tony tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead, looking down at his teenage son. His hand was on the side of Peter's face.

"I love you, you know." Tony said in a soothing tone, "You're a brave boy."

Peter smiled and leaned into his father's warm hand, "I love you too dad. I'm sorry, you deserve a stronger son."

Tony grimaced at him and shook his head. "Petie, you are strong. And you're the only son I want. I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?"

"Anything dad?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "You're my number one, you know that. Sleep well honey." He kissed his head again and walked out of the room, letting his son get some sleep.

Peter couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He just kept thinking about the face of Flash as he stood above him, kicking him. He needed to feel comfort, he couldn't do this alone. His father was watching the TV in his room, and he knew that Tony would be okay with him going in.

"Dad?" He knocked on his dad's bedroom door, opening it slightly. 

"Come on in," Tony's voice sounded. He has such a nice voice, one that made him feel safe again. Peter slowly walked into the room, only wearing a large tshirt that reached his knees and a pair of boxers.

He looked so innocent, standing there and looking up at his father. Tony was lying in his double bed, wearing glasses and holding open a book as the tv played softly in the background. 

"You okay darling?" Tony asked softly.

Peter shook his head and tiptoed over to the bed. "Can I sleep here with you dad? I don't wanna be alone."

Tony smiled, putting his book down and taking off his glasses. He opened the duvet for Peter to climb into. "Of course darling, come on."

Peter climbed up next to his father and lay down close to his father, trying to get warm. Tony lay on his side and traced the hairline on his face. 

"My poor boy," he sighed, looking over the younger man. "Why do they always hurt my boy?"

Peter looked up into his father's eyes. Tony made him feel warm, and happy like something was so right about them lying down together. His father was so strong, holding him tightly and making him feel so loved.

"Dad… it hurts." Peter whispered as Tony's fingers played with his hair. "Make it stop."

"Want dad to kiss it better?" Tony whispered. He knew he shouldn't have said that in such a seductive tone, but he didn't mean to. He looked over the younger man and watched his eyes

Peter nodded, "Yes please,"

"Where does it hurt?" Tony whispered again, holding out his hand and taking Peter's in his. Peter's skin was so soft and pale, it made him feel almost terrible for being so close to him.

"My forehead,"

Tony smiled and hovered over him, slowly pressing a warm and lingering kiss to his soft skin. His hot breath against his sons face. 

Peter felt his insides twist, he licked his hips and breathed in. His father noticed the change in his demeanor. 

"My… my jaw." 

Tony felt a warmth spread throughout him, as he slowly manoeuvred his head so he could gently kiss his jaw. Tony's lips felt magical, like they were fixing every spot and replacing the pain with love.

Peter's breathing became slightly more uneven. His eyes closed as the kiss on his jaw lingered. 

"And… and my… neck."

Tony didn't hesitate, he hovered his mouth over the younger man and trailed his hot breath down to his neck, sending shivers down his son's spine. 

He pressed his lips firmly against his son's neck. To begin with, it was a chaste one, but as he moved away, he decided to kiss it a little more, opening his mouth and laying a slow and warm wet kiss.

Peter let out a small whimper, his fingers touching the bottom of his own shirt, pulling it up his body slowly. 

"My… chest. My chest dad," Tony closed his eyes and moved so his body was towering over Peter's. His lips on the nape of his son's neck, he trailed them down to Peter's chest. 

"Where baby? Show me where." Tony whispered against him, breathing him in. 

"Nipple," Peter breathed. Suddenly his dad's mouth was around his nipple, sucking it slowly and flicking it with his tongue.

"Ohh… and… and my stomach dad, they… they hurt my stomach."

Tony did as he was told and nibbled at the sensitive skin that he found. He felt his son wiggle slightly under him, needing the touch. He could feel Peter's growing erection against his chest.

"Where next Petie?" 

"Th… thighs…" 

Tony sat himself between Peter's legs, his hands slowly stroking up them and gently touching his thighs. Peter opened his eyes to see his father press little kisses against his thighs, growing higher and higher towards his hip. 

"Oh dad," Peter breathed, his tongue trailing over his bottom hip before gulping.

Tony trailed his face along his creamy pale thighs. "Anywhere else?" He asked, his fingers slowly tracing the rim of Peter's boxers. 

"Yes… they hurt me… there."

Tony smirked, looking up at his son with a devilish grin and his eyes wide with arisal.

"You'll need to tell me baby, or daddy can't help you."

Peter gulped, his fingers slowly reaching up to his father's head. "My… my balls dad."

Tony pulled down his underwear and freed Peter's cock. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't too small either. In fact, it was incredibly pretty. He could feel his son's stare, knowing how insecure and unsure he was. 

"You sure about this kid?" Tony whispered, his fingertips slowly running circles around the surrounding skin. 

"Please daddy… look after me. Please."

Tony could hear the want and need in his voice, and see the glint in Peter's eyes. Tony nodded and lowered his head pressed an open mouth kiss to Peter's balls. Peter whimpered louder now, his cock twitching. Tony darted out his tongue and licked them, slowly moving his lips to kiss the base of his sons cock.

"Is this okay baby?" Tony whispered. "Do you need daddy to help you with this?"

"Mhm," Peter moaned. "Do you want to?"

"Do you want me to Peter? This is about you, it needs to be your choice." 

Peter's heart nearly broke, his dad was only doing this to make him feel less sad about today. It meant something to him, but not his father. 

"I want you to want to." Peter's voice broke, he looked so hurt, so scared and innocent. 

"I do baby, I want to. Can I?"

Peter's eyes widened. "You do? Yes please dad, kiss it better."

"I'll make it better baby," Tony whispered, gently touching Peter's dick, watching as his son's eyes fluttered shut. "You like it when daddy does that?"

Peter nodded, "I do, feels good."

Tony smirked and licked the slit of his sons cock. Peter bucked up and whined, "Yess…" 

He watched as his dad opened his mouth and sucked him down. 

"Oh fuck." Peter gasped, bucking his hips up into Tony's mouth. It was warm, wet and felt completely new to him, but he loved it. He moved his hips along with the rhythm of Tony bobbing his head.

"Daddy… so good, I like it when you take care of me…"

Tony sucked down harder, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat. Peter felt his orgasm rising up inside him, Tony leaned back and licked up the shaft.

"Dad… gonna cum… stooop,"

Tony raised his head and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Something wrong baby boy?"

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Want you inside me… please… I need you."

Tony leaned up against his body and stroked the side of Peter's face. "Are you sure honey? I don't want to take advantage of you." He said sincerely.

"I want you dad, needed this for so long, please."

"Please what?" Tony smirked, rubbing their noses together. 

"Please fuck me daddy,"

Tony gently pressed his lips against Peter's and kissed him softly, reaching over to under his pillow where he kept a bottle of lube. He continued to kiss him as he lathered his fingers up and traced them down his sons body. 

"It's gonna feel weird Petie, you tell me if daddy hurts you okay?" 

Peter nodded and peered up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes. He kept his eyes on his father as the first digit entered his hole. 

"Oh Pete… you're so tight. You feel so good around my finger… you want daddy to be inside you?"

"Mmhm!" Peter squeaked, "Daa… oh fuck," he loved his hips against Tony's hand. 

Tony pushed a second finger inside him and watched as his expressions changed, the pleasure over his face. Tony moaned, just watching him. He gently kissed Peter again, moving their lips together as he worked on opening him up.

The kiss deepened as he let his tongue enter the younger man's mouth. Peter was letting out little moans and gasps as he felt a finger swipe over his prostate. Peter's head fell backwards as Tony continued to kiss his neck, three fingers in now.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you again baby," Tony comforted him, "I promise."

"Need you daddy, it's so good… fuck me."

Tony growled and removed his fingers, pushing down his own boxers and freeing his painfully hard cock. Peter moaned at seeing his cock, letting his fingers gently reach up and touch it, widening his legs. 

"I love it when you swear Petie, it sounds so fucking hot,"

Peter threw his hands around Tony's neck, waiting for his dad to lather himself up. He moaned, watching his father touch himself, being hard for him.

"Can't believe I made you hard daddy…"

"I'm such a bad father," Tony whispered, looking up to him. "Perving after my little boy,"

Peter kissed him. Hard. "I want this daddy, you're so big… will it hurt?"

Tony met his stare and shook his head. "It might feel weird kid, but I won't hurt you, I promise." He held onto Peter's hips and lined himself up with his sons puckering hole.

"Say when sweetheart," Tony whispered against his lips.

"Now," Peter whispered, kissing Tony and feeling him push his big cock slowly inside him. 

"OH!" Peter called out, moving to clench one hand in the sheets. Tony clenched his eyes shut as his dick was sheathed into a beautiful warm heat. 

Tony's cock was really big, and it slowly filled him up. It felt uncomfortable to start with, and it made Peter squirm a little. 

"You… you're so big… oh fuck!"

"Nearly there darling," Tony reassured him. "You're such a brave boy, so good for daddy, you feel so… _oh fuck_ …"

Peter bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to relax his body.

"Oh Petie boy, you feel so good… always thought you would." He began to move his hips, slowly moving his dick inside Peter further and further. Their hips moved together as Tony held him, stroking his face and whispering sweet words.

"Daaaaadddy!! Oh it feels… don't stop!"

"I love you baby, I love you so much."

Peter's eyes filled with tears, "I love you too daddy, fuck me harder daddy! You're so big dad!"

"Do you like that honey?" Tony growled into his ear as he thrust harder. "You like being daddys boy?"

"Oh god! Daddy touch me! I love it so much!" Peter cried out.

"Dad's gonna take care of you baby, I've got you sweet boy. Gonna make you all mine," Tony groaned as he let one hand fall between them and start to jerk him off.

Peter moaned loudly, the sweetest noises that filled up Tony's ears, making him move faster and harder into his son. He hit his prostate in one swift move.

"FUCK DADDY!" Peter clawed at his back, panting heavily as he was being pounded into, sweat glistening off of them both. "DADDY MORE!"

Tony smirked, moving his hips as fast as he could, feeling the heat rise up inside him, nothing had ever felt this good before. Peter pulled his hair as he bit into the younger man's neck. Tony hit his prostate every time, making his son cry out.

"Cum inside me! Make me yours - OH FUCK, RIGHT THERE!" Peter cried, tears in his eyes as dick was jerked faster, precum dribbling down his dad's fingers. 

"Look at my pretty boy," Tony moaned, "I've raised such a good little boy,"

Peter looked up at him with eyes filled with arousal. His little body about to give way, shaking as his orgasm filled him up.

"I'm gonna cum! Daddy! I'M GONNA CUM!"

With that, Peter finished shooting his load out over their stomachs. His father slowed down a little, 

"Baby that was so beautiful, you're so… fuck, perfect… can I keep going?" 

"Yes daddy," Peter moaned, shaking out his orgasm, "Use me."

That was all Tony needed to hear. He grabbed onto his son's hips and thrust in a few more times, feeling the spasm of Peter's muscles around his dick. He pounded into him once more, coming hard inside him.

They both parted from each other, lying silent as they breathed heavily. No talking between them, just the shame radiating off of Tony.

Peter lay there, covered in cum, his hand in his hair, sweaty and a mess. Tony glanced over at him, feeling guilty and incredibly upset about how turned on he still felt, seeing his angel of a teenage son lying there like that.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Peter sighed and turned to face him. "Why do you think I came in here?" 

Tony furrowed his brows. "Tell me."

"Because I wanted you. Because I love you. You keep me safe. I'm yours daddy."

Tony smiled and dug his face into the pillow, reaching out and grabbing his son by the hips and pulling him close. Peter lay against him, Tony kissed his nose. 

"This is our secret baby, you can't tell anyone."

Peter grinned, "So this is gonna happen again?"

Tony nodded, kissing him softly. 

"I won't let anything hurt you again, you're daddy's boy now."  
  



End file.
